


Ring me

by Ladyhydrangeas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Crack, Ficlet, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhydrangeas/pseuds/Ladyhydrangeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has an interesting choice in ringtones. Erik does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talinatera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/gifts).



> This is totally silly and a gift to a lovely friend.

"If I was you, Id wanna be me too. Id wanna be me too. Id wanna be me too" 

Erik stared, raising an eyebrow at the noise streaming from Charles's pocket. The high pitched female vocals causing a slight twitch in his eye. 

"What in the hell is that?"  
The man in question, had been talking aimlessly to his sister Raven. As the first notes of the song ran out, his eyes widened slightly, hands fumbling into his pocket. Fishing out a phone, a look of pure mirth on his facial features, Charles placed the phone up to the side of his face answering the call with a "Erik you butt-dialed me." The faint echo of a familiar British accent softly sounded from his back pocket.  
Erik found himself blinking before snapping his hand back to his own phone, blush faintly gracing his cheeks with color. Hanging up, he could feel the waves of amusement from his friend at the whole scenario; the emotions lifting himself up from embarrassment to something lighter. The laugh he received sending butterflies fluttering in his core. It took him a few moments before he realized that his question wasn't really even answered. 

"Yeah but THAT ringtone? Really Charles?" He gave the other a look, lazy inquiry that definitely promised teasing if the response wasn't reasonable enough to avoid it. 

Erik doubted any reason would avoid it. 

"I like the song," Charles huffed, "Its fitting, its unique. Its catchy. What more could you ask for in a ring tone?" The mousy professor held the phone close to his heart, placed over his buttoned up cardigans and his buttoned down collared shirt. "I don't think I ever heard your ringtones. Do you even have ring tones? I admit I gathered that you would be the silent one. No ring tone, no vibration setting. You would just KNOW when your phone was ringing." Charles eyed Erik's phone dubiously, taking in how standard it was. Plain and almost military in its design. "Can you even customize your ringtones on that thing??"

"Of course I have a ringtone, Most people are surprised I even have a phone." A few taping noises could be heard as the man worked through the settings of his phone, finally landing on the thing he was looking for. Strands of classical music sounded out from the tiny speakers; dark and menacing notes that sent several shivers down Charles's spine. Ominous but oh so very Erik. Charles almost rolled his eyes at the whole thing. 

"Whats mine?" Charles found himself asking instead, curious. The receiving confused glance pointed out exactly the answer before the other could even utter the words. 

"I only have one ringtone." Said flatly with only a scrunched up look and a frown to relay the misunderstanding Erik had. The wonder that if he did something wrong somehow at the fore front of his mind.  
Charles was not about to have that. Not at all. 

"You can't have my ringtone be something dark and brooding, Erik. That just isn't right." He shook his head, determined. 

\------------------  
Erik peeked around the corner. eyes set on the target that he had found through cryptic files and less than legal means by anyone's standards. The man he followed was hard to find. Sneaky and rat like in his escapes and the way he showed himself to the world. 

It was utterly despicable. He was utterly despicable. 

Yet the man had information Erik needed. So Erik followed. He stalked and he watched, sitting in cars for hours until the ratty man made his move. Erik only needed to wait for the right moment to sneak up behind the man and cat-

"Oh Baby baby. How was I supposed...to know that nothing wasn't right here"

Erik slammed his head against the brick wall next to him,the man he followed now turning tail and running in a direction that was decided in a split second. Murderous intention flowing freely from Erik as he turned around to reprimand whoever got the upper hand and was able to sneak up on him. He would show the punk what it was like to mess with Erik. All hell would be paid. 

There was no one there.  
"Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go. and now your out of sight yeah"

Erik frowned, where was that atrocious music coming from!? Who DARED to play it right when he was about to pounce. Why was his phone moving in his back pocket?

His phone.

Red cheeked and seething from embarrassment, Erik snatched up the phone, wanting to toss it. He read the name on the caller ID, a loud groan escaping his lips as he slumped against the wall , sliding down and answering:

"Hello Charles."


End file.
